leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of in-game event Pokémon in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!
__TOC__ This is a list of Pokémon obtainable from events found in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. As of now, there are no ways to send these Pokémon to other games. In the future, it will be possible to send these Pokémon, with the exception of the , to when it releases in 2020. Due to the nature of candy and capture combos, most of the Pokémon listed below are also available as rare spawns. Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! Partner Pokémon The player's starter Pokémon in these games is a special Pikachu or Eevee commonly referred to by the game as a . Players of Let's Go, Pikachu! start with Pikachu, while players of Let's Go, Eevee! start with Eevee. These Partner Pokémon have a fixed 31 s in every stat and have higher base stats than normal Pikachu and Eevee, but cannot be . Their gender is determined when the player starts a new game, as it is seen in a cutscene before being added to the party. Partner Pikachu Partner Eevee Magikarp A salesman in 's Pokémon Center will offer a to the player for 500. Kanto Starter Pokémon Bulbasaur will be given to the player by a girl in Cerulean City if they have caught 30 or more Pokémon. Charmander A boy north of will give the player a if they have caught 50 or more Pokémon. Squirtle An Officer Jenny in Vermilion City will give the player a if they have caught 60 or more Pokémon. Persian and Arcanine In Vermilion City, outside the Pokémon Fan Club, the player will find a or who, after a conversation, will ask the player to catch five or . After doing so, they will give the player a or . Lapras During Team Rocket's invasion of Silph Co., the player can find a Silph employee will entrust the player with a . Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan Koichi, the master of the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, will reward the with their choice of either or after defeating him. Porygon After defeating Team Rocket at Silph Co., they'll find a near Saffron City's Pokémon Center. He'll give the player the he developed as thanks for protecting it. Snorlax There are two set encounters with Snorlax accessible via the Poké Flute; one on and one on . The player must capture or defeat at least one of them to proceed to Fuchsia City. Unlike most encounters in the game, the player must defeat Snorlax in a with a strict time limit of five minutes before they have the chance to capture it. The Snorlax on Route 16 will receive a boost in at the start of battle, while the one on Route 12 receives a boost to , similar to a Totem Pokémon or Ultra Beast. Electrode The four fake item balls in the Power Plant all lead to traditional battles with wild with a time limit of five minutes. If the player can defeat them, they have an opportunity to capture them. Fossil Pokémon Unlike in previous games set in Kanto, the player can obtain extra Fossils as random items found hidden in Cerulean Cave. Omanyte and Kabuto The Helix and Dome Fossils are found at the end of Mt. Moon, but the player may only choose one to keep. The player may revive the Fossil in the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island. Aerodactyl The Old Amber is located in the secret part of the Pewter Museum of Science, which can only be accessed after learning the Secret Technique Chop Down. The player may revive the Fossil in the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island. Legendary birds Unlike most encounters in the game, the player must defeat the Legendary birds in a with a strict time limit of five minutes before they have the chance to capture it. The birds will receive a boost to all of their stats at the start of battle. After successfully capturing one of the birds, the player may encounter others of the same species as rare spawns. Articuno is found within the depths of the Seafoam Islands. Zapdos is found inside the abandoned Power Plant. Moltres , is found inside , like it is in Generation I. Mewtwo Like the Legendary birds, the player must defeat within five minutes in order to earn the opportunity to capture it, and it begins the battle with a boost to all its stats. See also * Gift Pokémon Category:Lists